1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a composition for a car interior trim and a method of preparing the same, which can be used in a car seat and a door trim requiring durability and flame retardancy, and an environmental improvement as well, because of use of heavy metals, formaldehyde, volatile organic compounds (VOCs), organotin compounds, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cars are popularized with the increase of cars and people spend a lot of time in driving a car or being inside the car. It is general to use several types of synthetic materials in order to produce an automobile, in particular a variety of chemical synthetic materials such as synthetic resins, synthetic rubbers, synthetic dyes and foaming agents, have been used to manufacture car interior trim provided inside cars. Also, the interior trim generally requires durability and flame retardancy and heavy metals, formaldehyde, chemical synthetic materials such as volatile organic compounds (VOCs) and an organotin compound should be decrease to a minimum.
Among this, a car seat and a door trim are manufactured by foaming and crosslinking polyurethane liquid resin to produce a cushion resin, sewing a leather, fabric or synthetic leather on the surface thereof to produce a cover and covering with it. Japanese patent publication Hei 7-330843 discloses polyurethane foam suitable for an automobile seat. The polyurethane foam has a rough surface not having a beautiful exposed surface, is discolored under the sunlight and a chair surface has a problem of being crumbled due to hydrolysis by moisture, and polyurethane foam is an open cell in which a cell structure is through the inside thereof and thus it could be a breeding ground for various bacteria because of infection of the bacteria. The polyurethane foam is light and has a good heat resistance and flame retardancy to be quite advantageous for a car interior trim but however the above problems still exist.
In addition, the car seat requires flame retardancy having at least specific level for the user's safety during a car accident, but it is not easy to increase flame retardancy of foam synthetic resin such as a polystyrene resin.
The research in the automotive and related industries has been focusing on their alternative materials but did not obtain the desired outcome because it is difficult to develop materials having foam moldability, light weight, flame retardancy, durability.
On the other hand, Korean patent 1326686 discloses a vehicle seat embodied in foam processed by high-pressure foaming composition containing olefinic block copolymer and styrenic block copolymer as a polymer base, a crosslinking agent and a foaming agent, however even though olefin film is absorbed on the surface, the durability decreases, especially olefin film peels off by a repetitive use of the user according to roller absorption method of the film.
Accordingly, an alternative composition for a car interior trim is still needful, which excludes the use of heavy metals, formaldehyde and chemical synthetic materials such as volatile organic compounds (VOCs) and organotin compounds, instead of a method of absorbing olefin film on polyurethane foam for a car interior trim.